1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reforming a cellulose fiber cloth to give transparency and softness thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organdie finish has been well known as a treating process for giving transparency to a cellulose fiber cloth. The organdie finish is to treat a high grade cellulose fiber cloth of narrow yarn number count such as a lawn and voile with a concentrated aqueous solution of such inorganic acids as sulfuric acid and phosphoric acid or such inorganic salts as zinc chloride, ammonium thiocyanate and cuprammonium at a low temperature for reforming the cloth to give a transparent and hard feeling thereto and producing a cloth excellent in durability, linen touch, setting property, wash and wear property and cool feeling.
However, the products obtained by the conventional organdie finish have such defects that the feeling is too hard and creases are frequently caused to occur in drying, so that they are not suitable as a clothing and their uses are limited. Furthermore, since the cloth shrinks severely in the drying step of the said finishing treatment, the managements of the drying temperature and time are very difficult for controlling said shrinkage. Inconvenience also appears in the arrangement and preservation of the finished cloth.